Tow truck operators commonly use self-loading tow dollies. When a tow truck is used to tow a vehicle, one end of the vehicle is lifted by the truck. The wheels on the other end of the vehicle typically remain on the pavement. Tow dollies may be used to lift the lower end of the towed vehicle such that the wheels of the tow dollies, instead of the wheels of the towed vehicle, contact the road. Accordingly, lifting all wheels of the towed vehicle from contact with the ground greatly diminishes the possibility of drive train damage and/or excessive wear to the towed vehicle during towing. This is especially true with all-wheel drive vehicles and electric motor driven vehicles.
Tow dollies for raising pairs of coaxial vehicle wheels typically employ a pair of frame-like bases for supporting pairs of dolly wheels. Such dolly bases are placed outside two vehicle wheels of one axle to be lifted or elevated; the two bases being cross connected by parallel spaced tubular axles are typically longitudinally adjustable to accommodate variations in vehicle wheel lateral spacing. Suitable mechanisms are provided for positioning the dolly wheels between a lowered position and a raised towing position which serves to elevate the towed vehicle prior to the actual towing operation. Suitable locking devices are provided for maintaining dolly wheels in desired elevated or lowered positions for storing or towing operations, respectively. Other known mechanisms without separate ratchet systems are employed for maintaining dolly wheels in elevated positions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,675 to Orr, fully incorporated herein by reference, shows and describes an exemplary tow dolly.
Tow dollies of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,675 typically have several sections which are disengageable from one another for easy storage and transport of the tow dolly. For example, there are often two frame-like wheel assemblies where the dolly's wheels are mounted on spindle assemblies which are attached to the frame-like wheel assemblies. Brackets on the frame-like wheel assemblies accommodate axles that engage the wheels of the vehicle to be towed.
Tow dollies must have sturdy components that articulate in a manner when a car is lifted off the ground in just a few moments. Spindle assemblies are typically made of steel as are the brackets where the steel rail ends of the axles are fitted to complete assembly. This “steel on steel” construction permits steel dolly components to be welded together and has proved to be sturdy in the field. Over a period spanning nearly forty years, the steel self-loading tow dolly became the industry standard. Using all steel components and welding steel components together on the dolly frame results, however, in a heavy tow dolly that an operator must carry from the tow truck to the towed vehicle. Even when disassembled, the pieces of current tow dollies are heavy and cause strain on tow truck operators which may lead to back injuries and other health problems.
When tow truck operators hand carry self-loading tow dollies from and to a tow truck, weight is a key factor in eliminating back and other injuries. All steel constructed tow dollies are sturdy, but weight continues to be an issue. Thus, the need remains for an improved self-loading tow dolly configuration that is not only sturdy, but has the added benefit of weight reduction.
Often vehicles or motorcycles which need to be winched up the bed of a car carrier lack a suitable location for placement of the tow hook on the vehicle or motorcycle without potential damage to the vehicle. Moreover, newer vehicles with all-wheel drive, hybrid vehicles, and all-electric vehicles whose transmissions are locked, incur potential damage when winched up the bed of a car carrier. Additionally, the front end of low-clearance vehicles incur potential damage because of the load angle of the car carrier bed. It is an object of my invention to provide a self-loading mini dolly system that solves these problems.